


Daybreak

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [29]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Married Couple, Married Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light of side of Peter's desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 119.   
>  Originally posted to LJ on Apr. 29th, 2011
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [](http://surreal-44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://surreal-44.livejournal.com/)**surreal_44** , who asked for some schmoopy fic for Peter/El. Hope this fills the bill. 
> 
> Thanks to [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/)**hllangel** for Full Metal Beta. 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

Morning.

Peter is up before the alarm. Without opening his eyes, he reaches out for El.

The contact awakens all his senses. He breathes in the traces of her favorite perfume; tastes her with the first kiss of the day and listens to a contemplative sigh as she decides whether they have time for a quickie before work.

The answer comes with a gentle squeeze of his cock, bringing him to full hardness and consciousness simultaneously.

When he shows up with a bounce in his step, he can tell the staff is thinking how lucky he is.

And they’re right.


End file.
